The Russo Chronicles Vol I: The Family Wizard
by DrasnianIntelligence21
Summary: Follow the adventures of the world's most famous Wizarding family, as they begin their adult lives. Watch Justin, Alex and Max and all their family and friends as they answer the question that has plagued from the beginning. Who will be the family wizard? Rated T for minor violence and coarse language.
1. The Night Before

The Russo Chronicles Volume I: The Family Wizard

Chapter I - The Night Before

Author's note: I do not own any part of the WOWP do I own the cast members, plot, characters or channel. I am simply manipulating the story in my own way for my own literary enjoyment, as well as yours, the reader. I don't expect nor will I accept any financial gain from this story.

This story essentially begins at the start of the very last episode of Wizards of Waverly Place. However, a few minor details (and some major ones) have been changed:

1. Justin never recovered Juliet from the Mummy. Mason never admitted his love for Juliet and the fight in Transylvania never happened. Juliet is still a vampire. Mason is still partly human. Therefore Mason has remained Alex's boyfriend (and a werewolf) for some time. They do know he is a werewolf.

2. They never found out about angels, dark angels, Rosie or Gorog. They will come into the story later.

3. The family wizard competition has not yet occurred and I will be changing the events of that episode.

4. Finally, as an author, I take full liberties to alter certain parts of the established story. Disney Channel has no regard for continuity, and I intend to continue this.

Enjoy!

Alex lay restless in bed as her clock ticked away her last remaining seconds of childhood. Her older brother Justin, as well as herself, had scraped together the last qualifications needed for a level 3 wizard, the requisite power level for the Wizard Competition.

And they'd done it only just in time. For their younger sibling, Max, was celebrating his 16th birthday in a few short hours. But the celebration would be cut short. A visitor by the name of Councillor Tootietootie would come in the early hours of the morning and whisk them away to a place engraved into Alex's memory. It was the same place where she had discovered the truly limitless power of full magic. The same place she had wished that her parents had never met, causing her and her brothers to never have existed. It was the place where she had beaten Justin to become the family wizard.

And there it might have ended. Alex could have continued her life until time caught up with her and she was banished to the world of nothingness. But instead she was here, in a comfortable bed living a comfortable life as a trainee wizard. She had a boyfriend who was very comfortable to lie against during a cold night. Everything was comfortable.

Provided, of course, you skipped over the bit where she allowed evil to take over Wiztech School. And that silly business where she revealed magic to the world. Oh and the bit where she made her parents forget who she was, the part where she saved the world from an asteroid and... okay so it wasn't that comfortable a life, sure, but she was happy.

Every day held a new surprise, a new beginning, something to get excited about. But by the end of today (as the clock ticked it's leisurely lay past midnight) it could really be the end. By the time the sun went down, they would know. Who would be the family wizard?


	2. Day Break

Chapter II: Day Break

And so, at 5 o'clock in the morning, Alex (much to her displeasure) heard her alarm chirruping at her to awake. She grumpily punched the button to halt the infernal beeping, and tried to hold on to her last minutes of relaxation before the nerves took over.

This she couldn't do, however, because her elder brother, Justin, had decided to make sure everyone was ready for the big day. So he marched into her room megaphone in hand:

"Alex. I asked everyone to be up by 0500 hours, it is now 0506. Why are you still in bed?"

With that he unceremoniously ripped the covers from her bed leaving her in some grey pyjama bottoms and a 'Howl if you love wolves' t-shirt she'd borrowed from Mason, her boyfriend of several months. It was the longest time she'd been able to sustain a relationship, and despite the complications of a Wizard-Werewolf pairing she was happy with her choice of partner. He had a dog's attitude to loyalty and trust. His and Alex's love was far deeper than they allowed anyone (including each other) to see but they preferred it that way. Now, however, Mason wasn't here as her parents didn't want her to be distracted on her big day. The only man in her life right this second was currently lecturing her on punctuality.

"… As everyone knows the decorum in situations such as this –"

"– is to shut the hell up and leave me alone. For God's sake Justin, can't I have 5 minutes more sleep on the biggest day of my life?"

"Alex, you realise that Councillor Tootietootie is already here. It is now 0510 and we're leaving in 20 minutes."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I tried to tell you at the briefing meeting at 2137 hours last night but you little Miss Lazy weren't paying attention." He leaned in whispering in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "Great start to the Wizard Competition, Alex."

A few minutes later Alex was stomping down the spiral stairway, where her mother and father (dressed in their best clothes) were hurriedly scoffing breakfast. Max was sitting uncomfortable in a suit, desperately trying to loosen his bow tie. Justin was following his sister down the stairs adjusting the crease on his trousers before tripping over and falling flat on his face. Alex burst into laughter. When her parents turned to see the source of the hilarity she said,

"C'mon, anyone filming that? That would completely bomb on Wiztube. Really? No one was filming that? Guess I'm the only cool one in this family. Then again I already knew that."

"Alex, why are you not in your dress. I picked it out for you months ago!" complained Theresa.

"Well one, it was three sizes too big, thanks for the optimism, mom. And second of all I'm not going to my family wizard competition dresses like Little Bo Peep!"

"Well if you don't something more suitable to wear you won't be going at all," came a familiar wheedling voice.

"Councillor Tootietootie, great to see you, is that a new robe?" asked Alex in her 'I want something voice.'

"Why yes it is Alex, and in case you were wondering no I haven't proposed a change magical law, regarding you and your soon to be ex-boyfriend if your attitude to this contest is to be taken into account," he said bluntly.

"What? No, I was just going to say that–"

"Hey guys," called Max from the terrace, "the transporter's on the roof.

"Alright Alex, I know I never condone this but just this once you can flash yourself onto the roof via some more appropriate attire. Once you're there you can get to the transporter," Jerry instructed. "You two," he gestured to his sons, "make sure you have everything, it's a 7 hour flight to the competition zone and I am not coming back here for whatever tacky good luck charms you feel are necessary."

Ten seconds later everyone was aboard the striking-looking vehicle and Alex looked splendid in a pale pink strapless dress. The siblings had all been given a rosette the colour of which denoted their rank and (what they felt was) their best attribute. Justin's grey showed intelligence, determination and strength as well as the rank of a Level 3 wizard and Level 4 Monster Hunter. Alex's crimson also bestowed the rank of Level 3 wizard, but also mystery, unpredictability and spontaneity. Meanwhile Max sported a bright orange giving him the advantage of a Level 4 wizard. In the final race for the family powers this bought him 30 seconds head-start. His ribbon also told onlookers that he was fiery, passionate and a force to be reckoned with.

As many people do in stressful situations the family reverted to type. Alex played on her wand apps, while Justin feverishly read his textbooks for the hundredth time. Max stared vacantly into space.

"Hey if this thing is at the place where we were a couple of years ago could we not just flash there, we know the way," grumbled Alex as she shifted on the uncomfortable chair.

Councillor Tootietootie looked up from his leaflet on preventing baldness which he was trying (and failing) to read surreptitiously. "Alex the whole area has a wildly amplified magical field. It's labelled as the top place to go to see a monster spawning, and the chances of you flashing in there and getting where you actually want to be are practically nil."

Justin (much to the surprise of everyone else) looked up sharply from his own reading material.

"Monsters spawning, did you say," his voice breaking towards the end. Justin's mind was leaping headlong towards a conclusion but Alex had got there first.

"Oh c'mon Justin not this again, she's gone, you have to get over it."

"I don't understand what's going on. Justin you've gone white as a sheet, what's wrong?" asked the flustered councillor. "You're not one to be scared of monsters."

"Tell me," inquired Alex innocuously, "would any of these monsters happen to have a preference for wearing bandages?"

"Oh you mean Mummies! Yeah sure this place is a real breeding ground for the bastards. A load of 'em still has lairs there."

Justin paled even further. The fact that he would be just a few miles away the hiding place of his girlfriend's kidnapper left him distraught. After all, even if Juliet was there, what could he do about it?


	3. Justin's Turmoil

Chapter 3 – Justin's Turmoil

Author's note: Sorry about the crappy uploading of the first two chapters, I'm kind of new at this. Problem solved fortunately. Really thrilled by the response to this, a few more reviews would be nice.

Anyway, back to the story…

Juliet.

That was a name which Justin hadn't thought about for a long while. At one point it was all he could think about. Odd, how he almost felt guilty that he'd been trying to move on from her. It wasn't exactly his fault that she'd got taken by the Mummy. In fact if it wasn't for him then she would be a small pile of dust by now. But still he couldn't get away from the fact that he felt there was more he could've done. He could've asked for more funding from his superiors. He could've trained a new monster hunter to help him. He grimaced at the reality that he could've done any number of things to save the love of his life.

He looked over at his sister. Despite his insistence that he was her superior and that he in no way wanted to be anything like her, he admired the way she always lived in the moment. Of course he also greatly envied the happiness she shared with her boyfriend. He knew her relationship with Mason was the only motivation she had for winning the wizard competition. He missed having that driving force behind his life. He almost wished he could completely block out what everyone thought of him like she did. But he couldn't. He even sometimes wished he had a mind like his younger brother. Max, although naïve and at times daft, could occasionally be extremely profound and insightful. Not only this but Max had the incredible ability to survive (at least mentally) on his own.

But Justin simply wasn't like that. He desperately needed human emotional contact. He yearned for the feeling of other people's appreciation and affection. It made him want to cry that he had achieved perfection in all areas of life other than the one that mattered most to him, even more than magic. When his relationship crumbled he had tried to replace it with 'the perfect senior year' but that was really just a façade.

And just when he'd finally got to a place where he was comfortable with himself, **she** got brought up again. But now he had to banish that to the back of his mind. If he was going to win this competition he had to keep focused. His sister suddenly turned to him,

"Hey, you okay? I know it's difficult for you with her, I mean." Justin hated that. The pity that everyone thought was mandatory in these situations. Why was it that Alex never showed this compassion when he was happy? Why was it always after disappointments and never achievements?

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied in a flat voice.

And then it hit him. If he didn't win this thing then he'd never be with Juliet again. If he lost there would be no more monster hunters to kill the Mummy, and even if they could be reunited then it would be illegal for them to continue a relationship with him being a mortal. Suddenly he realised that the stakes on this competition were much higher than he first thought. He'd always thought that, of the three young wizards, he would survive best outside of the magical world.

Or would he?


	4. Surprise Arrivals

Chapter 4 – Surprise Arrivals

A few hours after the rather tense conversation aboard the transporter, the Russo family, the Councillor and the two pilots prepared for touchdown. The plane-like vehicle seemed to shudder suddenly and a loud, shrill, whining sound was emitted from the bottom of the aircraft.

"Don't worry," shouted Tootietootie, struggling to be heard above the clamorous din, "It's just the landing gear being deployed for the run way.

"You'd think," Theresa retorted, "that after doing this for about a billion times they might be able to upgrade so it was less, you know, eardrum-bursting." The mother of three had not enjoyed the flight over. When she heard 'private transportation' she'd assumed a luxury jet or perhaps some sort of overseas flying carpet. But no it had to be some noisy uncomfortable aeroplane that looked as if it had fallen into a food blender. "And another thing," she complained, "why do you need landing gear for a runway if you could land on the roof of our apartment, it's not like you need a lot of a space?"

"We flashed it up there."

"I'll never understand magic."

Jerry cut in, trying to reassure his wife, "It doesn't matter Theresa we're here now, that's what matters. We've got enough to worry about with the competition, let's not argue about aeronautics."

"Nice word Dad, you find that on your toilet paper?" quipped Alex.

"My computer e-mailed to me actually," he replied blandly.

"Hey," interjected Max, trying to stop the family descending into another row. "We're here."

"All ashore who's going ashore," the pilot called from the cockpit. The family descended the ramp to a familiar place. They were at the small archipelago in the Pacific, the same one they'd visited two years ago. It was the very one which brought happy memories to some, but unfortunate ones to others. The smell was the same, the surroundings were the same, and the infinite sky hanging overhead was a pleasant azure colour interspersed with small amounts of cotton candy cloud.

On the other hand the feeling in the air was indescribably tense. A stark contrast, then, to the holiday atmosphere of their last visit.

Now was when the competition began. Now was when everything they had learnt, everything they had practised and trained for would come into play. The values that they had put on their rosettes would have to be exemplified to the full if they were to win the competition, and all had their reasons for wanting to win. While Alex's and Max's might have seemed obvious (i.e. they had no qualifications outside of the wizard world) they had hidden motivations like their brother. Alex's relationship was doomed unless she could win the competition. However, if Justin were to achieve happiness he needed the powers. Max had thought that he would never reach the same level as his siblings, let alone surpass them. Being given the level 4 wizardship made him realise just how much magic meant to him. He'd never had anything in his life which he could say he was the best at. Until now.

But they all had one thing in common. They'd had powers for all their lives and none of them felt prepared to give them up.

The family were taken toward a palace like structure. They gawped at its size and grandeur, before being led to a vast antechamber by the Councillor. He told them:

"Here you will be greeted by the two friends and family you each have asked to support you. Max, since the Honey Monster is fictional, we couldn't invite him. Not sure you really understand the principle of this thing. But would you all please welcome Max's second choice guest. Uncle Kelbo!"

And with that Jerry's brother walked into the room, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Oh shi–" he yelled before flashing out. A second later he reappeared in different clothes (ever the irresponsible user of magic). He looked surprisingly sharp in a dark grey tailed suit complete with cane and bowler hat. The look was rather spoilt by the fact he was chomping on a doughnut the size of his head. "Hello!" he greeted them, "You guys, biggest doughnuts in the wizard world. They're only $4.95 and they're like the size of my head. And my head is huge, look at it."

They did. "I'm taking you all there once this is finished. Oh and I have another present for my favourite niece and nephews. Bibbety Bobbety Boo." With each word he flourished his wand, and suddenly in the hands of each trainee wizard was a small capsule, matching the colour of their rosette. "In each of those is a small spell. It might be meaningless or it could change the course of the competition, so use them wisely."

Kelbo was ushered to one side by the councillor so he could move on. "Alex, your choices were your boyfriend, Mason Greyback…" The werewolf walked into the room wearing a bowtie coupled with a striking black jacket. He shook hands with the boys, kissed Theresa's cheek and ultimately moved to kiss his girlfriend, but at the look on his father-in-law's stormy face he hugged her instead.

"Aw, Jerry, you remember when we were like that?" said Theresa wrapping her arms around her husband.

"We were never like that. I was never that forward with you," complained her husband.

"Your father's just mad 'cos Mason reminds him of his youth," she told the young couple.

"Does not!" Jerry whined. The Councillor cut in before the fur started to fly.

"And please welcome Alex's second guest, Harper." Harper Finkle, Alex's best friend of many, many years, greeted everyone, looking gorgeous in a fiery orange dress matching her hair colour (as well as an amethyst encrusted brooch). Her hair itself hung down loose, shimmering under the fluorescent lighting in the room. She embraced her friend, after she had extracted her from her boyfriend, much to Jerry's satisfaction.

Justin," piped up the Councillor, "has invited his best friend Zeke." In walked the awkward young man, who despite his idiosyncrasies had secured a valuable and lifelong friendship as well as a successful relationship with Harper.

"And finally, the long lost, Aunt Megan."

Suddenly, in a dress looking remarkably similar to Alex's, and with hair looking like Alex's and carrying a wand looking just like Alex's…

…was the estranged Aunt Megan.


	5. Reconciliation (or the End of an Era)

Chapter 5 – Reconciliation

"And finally, the long lost, Aunt Megan," called out Councillor Tootietootie.

The spitting image of Alex in 20 years' time walked into the room. Kelbo was surprised. Jerry was aghast. Theresa gave a knowing smile while her children looked nervously at their father.

After an unbearable silence Jerry spoke through gritted teeth.

"Justin can I talk with you for a second." He strode away from the group. Justin reluctantly followed him with Alex and Max hurrying along behind. Megan herself stood there awkwardly.

"So… hi," she said to the remaining occupants of the room.

Meanwhile just outside the entrance Jerry turned on his children.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, incandescent with rage. His face was red and an ugly purple vein stood out on his neck. "She walked out of our lives years ago; you're just going to let her walk back in?"

"No we're not," said Justin reassuringly, "She came to us six weeks ago, saying she wanted apologise to you, but since you wouldn't listen to her–"

"-You told her to upstage an important family event, fine.

"It's a family event, so she should be here. And she isn't going to upstage it," Alex argued.

"You don't know her."

"Yes I do, Dad, because I thought I was just like her. But then I realised that I would never abandon my brothers. And if Megan's anything like me, she wouldn't abandon hers either. Maybe back then. But not now. Not anymore."

Max jumped in, "Dad, you've got to be the bigger person here. If you don't take the first step then you could lose her forever."

Jerry struggling under the weight of his children's logical reasoning relented. He smiled.

"I would never have thought that my kids would have so much smarter than me so soon. You guys really are the best."

"Thanks Dad," they said in unison.

"But before we go back in promise me something. Whatever happens later today, you three have got to stick together. No fighting, no running away, no becoming like your stupid aunt, your stupid uncle and your even stupider Dad. Promise me that?"

They did. And when they returned to the room they found that Kelbo had already made his peace with his sister. Megan turned to them and smiled hopefully. Jerry looked severely put out, making his sister's face fall. He then let out an enormous grin and embraced his sister for the first time in decades.

Soon the entire family had joined the hug (even the ones who weren't strictly part of the family).

"Okay," Megan said in a strained voice, "getting squashed now guys."

The family relented and soon it was just the three eldest Russo's in the middle.

"Look you guys, I really am sorry," Megan told her brothers, "I was just a scared kid years ago and that blinded my judgement. I wanted to come back and apologise but I was afraid of what you might say."

"Look Megan you don't really have to apologise," said Kelbo.

"Yeah, we should be sorry for being stubborn," stated Jerry.

"No look I do, and if there's anyone you should thank for getting me back here it's those three," she gestured to Justin, Alex and Max. What's more, they made me realise what I have to do. I know it'll take a while for me to make it up to you, but here's a start."

"What?" the two middle-aged men chorused.

"It's something I should have done years ago."

And then, without ceremony, she summoned her wand and snapped it over her knee. There was a flash of orange light that coursed through the wizard. The wand disintegrated and flashed into nothingness. The light collected in a small levitating orb which floated toward Kelbo. Then like a bubble it popped over his nose and light rushed into him. He shuddered briefly before blinking several times. The wand in his breast pocket started glowing brightly. He was finally a full wizard.

"Oh my God. That's new," was all the newly ordained full wizard could say at that moment.

"Megan, I don't know what to say," Jerry said, touched by the gesture.

"How about I forgive you?" Alex piped up.

And as the younger Russo's looked at their older counterparts, everything seemed to have fallen into place.


	6. Alex's Turmoil

Chapter 6 – Alex's turmoil

After being demoted to a level 1 wizard a year ago, Alex had never thought for a moment she'd be here today. Or rather she thought she would just be a spectator, not a competitor with a real chance of winning.

While entangled in the family hug, Mason stole a quick kiss with Alex while her father was otherwise engaged. Alex knew that, though he never showed it, Jerry had warmed to Mason. Unlike her previous boyfriends (cough-Dean!-cough-cough) Mason was polite sophisticated and charming and he knew how to impress parents. He was also smart enough to realise that displays of affection more intimate than a hug would cause Jerry's jugular vein to pop right out of his neck.

The werewolf had been a surprise but a pleasant one nonetheless. It had given them something in common, besides art, and now she didn't have to tiptoe around him magically. Moreover, she was enjoying having a dog (albeit a rather large one) for a few nights every month. In the winter she could snuggle with him by the fire. In summer they could go on long walks. When they found out that she was actually engaging in exercise, her family had been flabbergasted. But that was it. Mason made her comfortable doing things outside her comfort zone. She could see herself doing things that a year or two ago she would have gagged at the thought of. After all she was in love.

But if she lost… it didn't bear thinking about. She couldn't legally stay with Mason, she wouldn't be able to go on any more adventures or do any of the things she'd gotten so used to doing.

Then again what if she won? What would that mean? The three siblings had all promised to hold no grudges. Whatever happened would happen for a reason. And though she'd gained both trust and small amounts of respect for her brothers (although disguised well as mocking) would they hold their word? And if she lost would she?

Both of them had their reasons for wanting to win. And while she certainly empathised with them she still felt that she deserved it more. Justin knew a lot of spells and Max occasionally had brilliant ideas, but of the three of them, no one would have expected her to even get this far. No one would've fathomed the sheer amount of effort she put into magic, least of all herself.

And also the amount she cared about magic. She'd spent more emotional effort on magic in the last year than on her relationship, and that said something about the first girl at Tribeca Prep to get an effort grade of "G" at the end of the year.

It was very tiring. In one day she felt happy, sad, excited and terrified all at the same time. She was exhilarated and exhausted. But one prevailing emotion was definitely fear.

It was a fear of losing. A fear of watching her powers get ripped away from her. But mostly it was a fear of the unknown and a fear of change. Whatever the situation was by the end of tonight, things were never going to be the same again.


	7. The Rules

Chapter 7 – The Rules

After the family lunch in the dining room of the castle-like building (during which Kelbo, Jerry and Megan caught up on years of boring stories, Theresa pried on Alex's relationship, Alex groaned inwardly, Mason went redder than the planet Mars, Harper and Justin tried to stop themselves from bursting into laughter and Max continued to stare at a solitary piece of chicken as if it was going to randomly break into song and dance) Councillor Rudy Tootietootie led them into a dark room with a large projection screen. Alex, Justin and Max were called forward and they stood nervously in an equidistant line. By now they had changed into battle gear, the same colour as their rosettes had been earlier.

Alex hated her purple uniform, thinking it made her ass look like a beach ball, despite Mason and Harper's reassurance. The only consolation was that Max looked absolutely ridiculous in his bright orange attire.

The councillor now dressed in deep blue robes, glittering with stars and moons sewn into the fabric approached the screen as it whirred into life.

He told the tentative trio:

"Okay, listen up Russos as I will only say this once. This competition is the most important one you will face in your lives. Short of the intergalactic Olympics where the losing planet gets incinerated, no competition will have a greater effect on your lives. So it's important you know the rules.

The competition is split into three rounds. Each of the first two will buy you a headstart in the final round. As Max is the higher ranked wizard he has already received a 30 second bonus. Although I understand you completed the final round a couple of years ago, due to rather extenuating circumstances, since then we have updated the competition. Therefore we have rendered that competition moot. So now if you'll turn your attention to the screen…"

He flourished his wand at the screen and on it appeared two animated people in what appeared to be a small arena. It was Alex and Justin. The young female wizard peered closer at her televised self.

"Man. I like amazing as a cartoon. Can I get a copy of this tape?"

"Alex stay focused," chided the professor. "The first round is the duelling round. This will test your skill in a one-on-one competition against another capable wizard. A type of duel will be selected randomly and you will compete against your siblings. If you win both of your duels, you take the round and the headstart.

The second round will test your mental strength and willpower. You will engage in a threeway tug-of-war against your siblings…"

"Hey no fair," Alex complained, "Justin and Max both do gym, and I… was sick a lot."

"Your laziness in regard to physical exercise is not going to be a factor here, Alex," the Councillor told her. He flicked his wand and the picture morphed into a new scene.

It showed animations of the three of them inside small metal boxes, faces creased in intense concentration. A large ball equidistant between all of them rolled around the space, constantly changing speed and direction.

"What you have to do is latch onto the ball in your mind. Clear everything else from your head and imagine a space and time where the ball exists in your area."

"What the hell does that mean?" Max asked incredulous.

"Well I know Justin definitely has no balls in his area, if you know what I mean," Alex joked smirking evilly.

"Hey!" Justin was indignant.

"Anyway," continued the Councillor, quickly understanding why Professor Crumbs was 'ill' today of all days, "I'm saying that you have to use your mind to get the ball to come towards you. The first person to get it in the score area wins the 30 second headstart."

By now the three siblings (even Max who was remarkably unperceptive) realised they were standing alone with the Councillor. Their family had been led by an attendant into the watching area above.

"This brings us onto the final round, in which everything will be decided. Now it is possible that one of you [he gestured to Max] will have as much as 90 seconds of time over your siblings. But if you fail to get the powers all of that counts for nought."

It was odd that such vital and meaningful knowledge was coming from a mouth which made it sound like it would have no effect whatsoever. The Councillor's voice was a high-pitched wheedle as if he were a munchkin from the Wizard of Oz. Alex (miraculously) had gotten over laughing whenever she heard it, and even Max refrained from asking where the yellow brick road was and whether there were two of him under there because they're supposed to be small. It was difficult distinguishing whether the fact that he was asking was more terrifying than that he seemed genuinely curious.

"You begin underground in the labyrinth. In here you will face three different tests, which we have plunged the depths of your psyche to find. Encased within the maze are your three worst fears which you must overcome in order to move on. At the centre is a portal leading you to the next stage. That is all I am authorised to tell you. Do note, however, you will have little time to adjust to your new surroundings which will change often. There will be surprises and shocks in store.

The final stage is the castle. Within it are the powers. The first Russo, be it Max, child of fire, Justin, child of steel, or Alex, child of mystery, to reach the glowing orb in the exact centre of the castle, is the victor and gains full wizard powers and the resentment of the other two," he chuckled at his awkward joke. "No? okay then let's move one. Touchy subject obviously.

Using your physical strength as well as your mental willpower you will have to overcome the many different stages as well as the castle, your siblings and ultimately yourself. There is no danger to your safety here. Your armour will protect against maimings, incinerations, explosions, ruptures, breakages and assorted bits falling off. It won't however stop the pain. It'll just keep you alive so you can enjoy it," he giggled again. The Russos glared at him reproachfully. He cleared his throat, resolve withering beneath their gazes.

"Okay, I wish the best of luck to all three of you. You must know that while it seems close to the end, it's really just the beginning. Should you lose your powers today it is a fresh start in a whole new world with exciting opportunities. And so without further ado, let the games begin…"

Author's note:

If you want to see a particular character win the family wizard competition, don't hesitate to review with your choice. I've already got a pretty good idea of what will happen, but plans can change.

Hope you're enjoying my work!


	8. Kick-Off

Chapter 8 – Kick-off

The first round, the duelling round, began with Justin against Max, in what was known as a barrier duel. The two would start at opposite ends of an arena. They would then take it in turns to walk to a barrier, coming closer and closer together. At one point one of them would stop at a barrier raise his wand and fire a spell at his opponent. If he hit the head or neck he would be awarded 10 points. If he hit the torso 4 points would be awarded. If he hit anywhere else on the body he would be awarded 2 points. A spell that knocked your opponent to the ground unconscious was worth 100 points.

Of course you only needed 15 points to win so the entire match could be changed by a lucky shot. No dodging was allowed so when you fired you had to make dam sure you could hit.

Justin, the winner of the coin toss began nervously walking to the first barrier which only went up to his knees. As the competitors walked on the barricades changed shape and body coverage.

Max, ever pragmatic strode, swiftly to the first barricade and fired off a spell. A glowing ball of orange energy whizzed from the wand and slammed harmlessly into the barricade at Justin's feet. Max had never really got to grips with aiming. Another obscure rule of the barrier duel was that contestants were not allowed to fire twice in consecutive turns meaning Max would have to wait for two turns before he could fire again.

Jerry noticed that the younger of his two sons seemed more confident as they began the fight for the family wizard. While to others it might have seemed odd since Justin was a far more accomplished wizard than Max, Jerry knew better.

For Jerry had been here before. He had been two levels ahead of his brother and sister when he had competed but had been struck by terrible nerves beforehand. He was _expected_ to win, expected to do well and expected to wipe the floor with his siblings. So if he slipped just once, if his concentration was lax for a split second, then his hard work would be undone and he would be a failure.

Kelbo chuckled as he witnessed Max's bravado, because he knew it was faked. If he had really been confident he would've had a steady hand when he fired his first shot. He knew that Max was trying to mess with Justin's head, and although it seemed to be working, it wasn't doing anything for Max's aim either.

Kelbo only knew this of course because he remembered trying to do the exact same thing in his competition.

Megan was trying not to look worried, but she was. She was looking at the two young Russo boys and saw the spitting image of Jerry and Kelbo. This competition was shaping up to be a complete repeat of what happened decades ago. She looked over at Alex, and prayed to whatever God could be bothered to listen, that she wouldn't do something stupid if she lost.

Justin, safe in the knowledge that Max had to wait a while before firing again, moved to the next barricade. He didn't fire, because he could afford to get even closer. Max knowing he had probably blown his chances for this round, also walked to his next barricade.

Justin had to calm his excitement before hurling a shimmering silver ball of energy at Max. Max's barricade covered his entire lower half, but it was bad practice to aim low. Justin knew from religious reading of history textbooks, that the best way to disarm an enemy was to aim for the upper chest. He wanted to end this match now. The spell seemed to slow down before hitting his brother, but Justin knew from his constant practising that this was a good thing, as it meant the spell was drawing more energy in from the air around it.

To his credit, Max stood tall as the spell slammed into his torso. He was thrown back head-first into the wall of the arena. He didn't get up.  
His family, however, did. The suits they wore were charmed to prevent any problems but even so.

Alex in particular was worried, although not for her brother's health. Justin seemed to be very strong now and would be a force to be reckoned with, later on.

But before she faced him, Max would also have to be defeated. And that would be no mean feat either, as for all his faults, Max was still a powerful wizard and still very much in the running.

The match was over, with Justin being awarded 100 points for his KO. Although it had seemed like a complete washout, no one was placing any bets as to who would win. Things were still in complete equilibrium. Justin had won, but if he had missed, Max could very easily have beaten his brother.

For the first time it occurred to Alex that this competition might actually be quite difficult.


End file.
